edfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee
Lee Kanker is the oldest and leader of the three Kanker Sisters. She has large red/ginger colored hair that covers her eyes, and has a pink colored tongue. She is in love with Eddy, much to his suffering. She wears a white tank top with red polka-dots on it and wears a pink belt along with blue jeans and golden earrings. She is considered the leader of the Kankers. She has a poor dental care, with a blue tooth and her rest of her teeth are yellow. She wears a nightgown that covers her upper body and thighs for bed. Lee, like her sister Marie, has an accent but it is much stronger. Personality Leader of the Kankers Gravel-voiced Lee with her off-colored front tooth and bouffant of red curls certainly cuts an imposing figure so it's no wonder poor Eddy's running scared! Lee seems to be the oldest Kanker Sisters with the other two apparently looking on her as something of a leader, however, although undoubtedly dominant by nature Lee doesn't always get it all her own way for as the regular free-for-alls to open the trailer door so nicely illustrate, May and Marie aren't exactly the "sit down and take it" passive types either. With friction in mind then, Lee enjoys a fight, make no bones about it (unless of course we're talking broken bones) she may carry an air of preferring to let her younger siblings do the dirty work but really she's as "up for it" as they are. However, the difference with Lee is that she doesn't let it carry her away - she takes part and she dishes the lumps but she also stays in control, it's Lee who sorts out the scuffle in the kitchen, it's Lee who presides over Kevin being whirled on the "wheel of fortune", it's Lee who knows the best way to get the key out of Ed's stomach, it's Lee who extracts the heirloom from Ed's finger and of course its Lee who knows how to perform a marriage ceremony! But for all her expertise and organizational skills she's still at odds with Marie and May who would - sometimes secretly, sometimes openly - rather be in charge themselves and moan that she talks too much, works them too hard, and is generally a pain in the unmentionables. Of course Lee's at odds with plenty of others in the cul-de-sac too, not just her siblings, but she doesn't let it bother her, Eddy may try to remain aloof to her teasing but she only has to get close to freak him out and her silky taunt of "I love it when you raise your eyebrow like that" has steam leaking from his ears! And speaking of steam, it's only a myth of course but it's said that people with red hair have the disposition of a firecracker and that's pretty aptly illustrated in Peach Creek where the three redheads - Lee, Sarah, and Kevin all have short fuse tempers liable to explode at any second without warning - don't say you weren't warned! Lee and Logic Careful calculation is the name of the game and appearances can be deceiving or at the very least, misleading, for although sounding genuinely chilling at times and freaking out the Eds all of the time, Lee is actually the most inventive of all the cul-de-sac girls and, despite looking rather scary, ends up coming across as level-headed and intelligent. She always has a plan B to fall back on and it's usually fairly well thought out - so much so in fact that you rather think she'd be a better match for Double D than Marie. Where love is concerned though, despite teasing poor Edd over his cup of borrowed sugar, Lee only has eyes for Eddy "I just wanna hug the little loudmouth one." she drawls. Also to her credit, she's horribly good at relieving the Eds of anything of value be it cash, keys or clubhouse although just what the Kankers do with all the money so callously syphoned from the boys over the seasons is up to the viewer to decide, as they are never seen with jawbreakers, and it is never implied that they used the money for any of their own materials and possessions. Lee and Looks As is customary in the Kanker household, flame-haired Lee is fond of her own looks and the thing that matters most is that towering mane of ginger hair which she curls and primps and gets May to pour all manner of goo onto while she's relaxing. What strikes you about the hair - color and size apart - is the fact that it completely masks her eyes and yet she can still see perfectly well. It's all very sinister and definitely adds to Lee's air of brooding menace for throughout the shows various seasons her eyes have only made the briefest of appearances–spooky or what? Everyone has bad hair days, Lee included! One came when Eddy being Eddy in "Look into My Eds" completely lost his head and touched the beloved hair in an effort to haul it out of her eyes prior to an attempted hypnotizing. Naturally Lee didn't think much of this at all, "Don't touch my hair" she grated whilst picking Eddy off her sleeve like some expendable bug - ouch! He got his revenge in "Home Cooked Eds" though by drenching her with the hose pipe in the Eds' freak hurricane - Lee, dripping wet and being blasted by the storm force can still only shriek to her sisters asking if her hair looks okay - but then having her eyes covered up how would she ever know if it did? Lee and Love Lee and Eddy, Eddy and Lee - a match made in heaven or a recipe for disaster? It may seem rather strange that Lee comes to be attracted to Eddy in the first place, after all she keeps on about how short he is and how big a mouth he's got, but we know she's intelligent herself and probably knows appearance isn't everything and spots in him a mind as sharp as her own behind that rebuffing façade. The plots these two could cook up together don't bear thinking about, and neither does the sound their combined voices would make, talk about grater on grater. As with every Kanker, Lee has a soft center and at times she really does try hard, she knows the way to a man's heart is through his arteries and she desperately wants to be Eddy's "barnacle of love", but you're never really sure just what she's thinking, maybe initially the Kankers really did want the Eds as boyfriends and now its more fun in pretending to still have them and being predatory (and scaring the Eds senseless), or maybe they're just delusional and really think they are an item. Interestingly though, when on the receiving end of the endless amorous attention Lee along with her sisters was revealed as being every bit as naive as the Eds. Just like Marie is with Edd and May is with Ed, Lee is extremely protective of Eddy, and she nearly smacks Marie for dancing with him in'' "May I Have this Ed?" (although she was simply doing it to try to make Edd jealous), and her sisters were barely holding her back from attacking Eddy's Brother when he was relentlessly bullying him in ''"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". So maybe it's just a game of let's pretend after all, but really its hard to tell were reality ends and fantasy kicks in for Lee n Co (and boy, didn't "Honor Thy Ed" show the darker side their fantasy world - as if their kissing designs on the Eds weren't murky enough) but whatever the case Lee and Eddy seem destined to collide again and again and of course if the love thing doesn't work out he can always fill in as a troll hanging from her rear view mirror! All of the above credit goes to Edtropolis.com Under the hair Lee is usually only seen with hair over her eyes. In the episode "Look Into My Eds" Eddy tried to hypnotize her, however, it didn't affect her because of her hair covering her eyes. Even so, she is able to see. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show she's got three eyes as a gag. In "A Fistful of Ed" when Edd drops a book on her foot you can see she has two. FusionFall In the Past, she can be found at the Kanker Trailer in Park n' Flush Trailer Park. When she's not busy, she is either capturing Fusion Spawns and trapping them in the nearby septic tank to torture them or helping Marie with her Trojan Manburger project which they will roll a giant fake Trojan Hamburger into the Cul-de-Sac tricking the Eds into letting them into the card board fortress. Old Lee Old Lee still seems to be the leader of the Kankers after 90 years. She has gotten really big thighs and is married to Eddy. They also apparently have a lot of kids (or grandkids). She also seems to have gotten a lot kinder and less impatient and rude, but she still has very poor hygiene. She has only been seen in a deleted scene from "Take This Ed and Shove It" ''along with all the other older Kanker sisters and people of the Cul-de-Sac.'' Trivia/Goofs *She is the only character on the show to have her eyes completely covered. *At least one of Lee's eyes are seen six times, once in "Who, What, Where, Ed", "Smile for the Ed", "A Fistful of Ed", Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, and in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. However, the three eyes that were shown on her face in the movie may have been a goof. *In "Who, What, Where, Ed", it is shown when Lee says "Our mom's not home", that she lifts part of her hair revealing one of her eyes that is similar to Marie's eye. *Lee's voice actor is Janyse Jaud who also voices Sarah. Another thing in common the two characters have is they have the same hair color, red/orange. *She is the only girl of the series to not have any type of romantic interest in Edd. Gallery Kanker sisters.jpg|"So I tell him, what size boot your face wear?" File:Timber.jpg|"TIMBER!" File:Lee.jpg|Well, looky here! Image:Old_Lee.jpg|What's all that racket?! File:Under_her_Hair!.png|Lee is an alien! Inside.png|Awkward… File:Lee_Movie_star.jpg|"I'm a movie star!" File:Lees eye ow.jpg|Youch! Lee.png|Pucker up Eddy. 83px-Fusion_Lee.jpg|Fusion Lee. Lees eye.png|Lee revealing ones of her eyes for the first time seen in "Who, What, Where Ed" Lee shark.jpg|Lee Shark in "Rock-a-Bye Ed" Run For Your Ed Lee.jpg|Lee with the ship-in-a-bottle Lee with scissors.png|Lee with scissors lee eyes.jpg|Lee's eyes in "A Fistful of Ed". SFTE lee eye.jpg|One of Lee's eyes shown in "Smile for the Ed". BPS Lee eyes exposed.jpg|Both her eyes exposed in the movie. See Also *The Kanker Sisters *Marie *May *The Eds *Eddy *Butch, Bubba and Rod *Kanker Sisters' Mother Category:Characters Category:Kanker Sisters